


fuseki

by trixiechick



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-02
Updated: 2008-08-02
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: Akira got lost, but then he got help.





	fuseki

**Author's Note:**

> for the fab Mina, one of her requests for fifthmus. i spoil!! ♥  
> apologies, the pov here is a little weird. for the bulk of the story, Akira is very young, and it's basically third person personal, but not at the level of his age. this is mainly because i'm not able to write a story from inside the head of a child that young, so... i made do. i hope it's not too weird...  
> 

Akira stood very, very still, because that was the rule. If he got lost, he was supposed to stay still and wait for someone to find him. He wanted to maybe cry, or call out to his father, but that was impossible, either way. He didn't want to cause a scene that would embarrass his father. His father was an important person, and everyone in the world looked up to him and respected him, so as his son, Akira had to be someone respectable, too. That was how he saw it.

That was how he saw it when he wasn't lost, but right now, he didn't know where his father was at all, and there were lots and lots of people around that he didn't know, and the library they had come to today was big and confusing and he didn't understand the signs anywhere, so crying and screaming didn't seem like such a bad thing to do. 

Fidgeting, he clasped his tiny hands into fists. He wouldn't want to cry so much if he could run around and look for his father. He wasn't sure how they got separated, and he didn't know where the room where his father was giving a lecture was, but he'd feel a lot better if he could run around and look! Standing still and waiting seemed useless, because... wasn't his father talking to the people who looked up to him now? He might not even know that Akira was lost! What was the point of staying still if no one was looking for him? Was it still breaking the rules, then? Because the rule didn't apply!

Akira wasn't too sure, though. Rules were rules, and breaking the rules wasn't respectable at all. He didn't know if there was any way around that.

A group of boys ran past him, and he shrank back against the wall, raising his hands to cover his ears. It was also against the rules to yell in a library! Didn't they know that? Akira was a bit afraid of boys like that in his school. They broke things and spilled things, and the teacher would shake her head at them, but then she'd say _boys will be boys._ Akira didn't understand because he didn't know what else a boy could be, anyway. Those boys sometimes tripped him, or took his lunch. 

He hated it.

"Hey. Are you here for the dragon show too?"

Akira blinked. A boy, one of _those_ boys, was standing right in front of him, and grinning. His hair was a complete mess, and was possibly unwashed. His t-shirt was all rumpled, and the painted image of the anime monster was cracked from being washed too often. Akira shifted a bit nervously. His mother told people that he was shy, so he must be, but he really felt awkward in situations like this because he spent most of his time with people much older than himself, and had, therefore, adopted those types of manners. 

The boy grabbed Akira's wrist, grinning. "C'mon! We're goin' there, too! I'll take you."

Akira started to protest, but it was too late. He was being pulled along as if he'd been grabbed by a hurricane. It was a busy day at the library, because it was Sunday, and there were lots of events planned. The library was huge, a typical in city library. That was why Akira was supposed to stay close to his father. But now, not only was he lost, but this boy was carrying him away!

It was a kidnapping!

They threaded through the crowds of adults and older kids, the boy's hand firmly around Akira's wrist, his grubby fingers tightening when the crush of people got thicker. He would look over his shoulder at Akira as he navigated past, or sometimes _through_ , the obstacles, grinning in the same careless way.

Akira chased after him, stumbling, wondering why that boy was smiling so brightly at him while he was so scared.

But he wasn't fighting against it.

They ran up a flight of stairs, and down a hall, and then into the children's section of the library, darting between the shelves. Akira figured out where the kid was going, not that it was hard. There were banners and signs up everywhere. There was going to be a puppet show for some book or game or show or something with dragons fighting, and then afterward, they were going to show the children how to make their own dragon puppet. It seemed like fun, actually... but...

"Here! This is good, we're still early 'n' all. You really got dressed up for this, huh? You c'n stay with me if you want. I'm super good at dragons. You like dragons, too, huh? My favorite dragon is the green one. I like the blue one, too. My friend Akari said the dragons were all really lame, but she doesn't know anything. How 'bout I make a green dragon and you make a blue one, ok? Then we c'n be on the same team and we'll beat everyone because I'm the best dragon!" he boasted, sticking his chest out. Akira looked down at their joined hands. He had no idea what the boy was talking about!

Something weird felt like it was writhing around in his stomach, and it had tentacles or something, and they were tickling his chest and making his legs wobble. He'd been kidnapped and he'd never see his father again and he was sure this boy's hands were dirty but he kept holding Akira, anyway, and.

Forlornly, Akira looked at the stage for the puppet show. It... it sounded sort of fun...

He tried to hold it back, but his lower lip started to tremble, and the tentacle in his throat bubbled out as a whimper, and then it happened. Against his will and everything, but it just happened. Hot, fat tears rolled down his cheeks. "Th-this isn't where I'm supposed to be!" he quietly protested.

The boy, though, probably didn't hear him. He started to panic, looking around frantically, as if someone might magically appear to make it all better. "Hey! Hey, I'm sorry... don't cry, ok? Shoot!" He bit his lip, and his eyes shimmered.

Was... was he going to cry? Just because Akira was? ...What a strange boy...

"Oh! I know what to do!" he cried out, and then he was dragging Akira off again. They bowled over a mother carrying her sons' backpacks, and they nearly turned over a librarian's cart. Akira was running as fast as he could to keep up with the boy. He should... should pull his hand away or something. Why was he letting this boy drag him everywhere? But... he just kept running faster to catch up. 

He was supposed to have stayed where he was...

They zoomed up two flights of stairs, and then the boy skidded to a halt. He squeezed Akira's wrist, and then tiptoed out. This floor didn't have any books. In fact, from the landing, they entered a small meeting area, with low couches and rectangular planters that divided the space. On one side, there was the elevator, and on the other side, the stairs they had come from, and between them were many open doors leading to what looked like classrooms or meeting rooms of various sizes. The boy tiptoed to one of the planters...

And he grabbed a white lily, and snapped it off! He turned, grinning, and handed it to Akira!

He leaned in and whispered, "My friend Akari said that if I made a girl cry, I had to give her flowers. I thought she was just lying 'cause she wanted to make me give her flowers, so I kicked dirt at her, but maybe it'll work, right? You're done crying, right?"

Akira stared at the boy, dumbfounded. He looked at the lily... Wait. Did that boy just say... _girl?_

He furrowed his brow, and looked the boy in the eye, opening his mouth to give that kid a piece of his mind. Something caught his eye, though. He looked around the kid, over his shoulder, and... there was a neat little sign outside the largest of the classrooms, with a picture of a _goban_ , and his family's name on it, advertising his father's lecture. He bounced onto the balls of his feet, beaming. 

"This is where it is! Thank you!" The boy just gaped back at him, confused. Completely on impulse, Akira leaned in and kissed the boy, intending to kiss his cheek, but missing because the boy jerked. Their lips touched for three whole seconds, and then Akira pulled back sharply, ripping his wrist away from the boy's now slack grip. They both blinked, and then Akira took off and ran around him to his father's lecture room. 

His heart pounded. He wasn't sure at all why he'd just done that, except, well... apparently, that dumb kid thought he was a girl anyway! And... he wasn't lost anymore. And.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and then he realized he was still holding the lily. He stuffed it in his pocket, worried he might get in trouble for taking it... He slipped into the room, and over to the side, standing next to his father's student. He was a middle school kid, and really over-eager, but nice, much nicer than most of his father's students, probably because he was so young. He turned and smiled at Akira, clearly unaware that Akira had just recently been lost. In fact, no one seemed to know he was lost. His father started his lecture, looking at Akira for a moment as he began, but that was it. 

That was it. He wasn't going to get in trouble at all. 

He stuck his hand in his pocket, though, and rubbed his fingers over the petals of the lily. 

* * *

  


Touya idly looked around Shindou's room, tangling his fingers together absently. Shindou was clearing enough space on the floor for them to set up the _goban_ to play. He kept muttering to himself, but Touya had long gotten used to ignoring him. 

This was the first time he'd been inside Shindou's house, and inside his room. Despite the piles of messily arranged kifu books, and the clothes left lying on the floor, it was actually a lot neater than he'd expected. He wandered in front of a bookshelf, unsurprised by the population of manga and toys there. There was also a picture of the Haze go club, stuck between volumes of Jump. He poked around a bit, looking for similar treasure. 

On the top shelf, in between video games, he pulled out what he at first thought was a paper lunch bag. On closer inspection, though, it seemed to be something rather different. The green paint, applied too liberally, had chipped off of most of it except the back, and one eye was missing, but the fin, cut out of construction paper and decorated with glitter, was mostly intact, and the pink tongue was still sticking out of the mouth. Touya gently stuck his hand in the bag, grinning.

"Hey, be careful with that!" Shindou hastily whined. "That's a precious childhood memory!" He shoved the last of his clothes inside his closet, and closed the door. He came up next to Touya, and pulled the bag puppet off his hand ungracefully. He stuck his hand in, and made a face at Touya, sticking his tongue out. "Rawr!"

Touya rolled his eyes. "That's not exactly menacing, you know."

Shindou shrugged his shoulders, grinning down at his dilapidated puppet. "It was better back when its fangs were still attached."

"How long have you _had_ that thing?" Touya affectionately teased.

"Like I said, it's a precious childhood memory!" Shindou laughed. "You'll be jealous when you hear this." He wiggled his eyebrows at Touya, and licked his lips. "I made this the day I had my first kiss from a cute girl. And get this! I was only _six!_ " He waited eagerly for Touya to react.

It was hard for Touya not to laugh. "Fujisaki-san has always struck me as being extraordinarily generous," he nodded sagely.

"It wasn't Akari!" Shindou huffed. "Like I said, she was really _cute!_ "

"I'm going to tell her you said that," Touya quickly countered.

"No, you're not!" Shindou sputtered back, looking really annoyed now. They kept taunting each other as Shindou put the puppet aside carefully. Touya got ahead of him and went to the _goban_ , taking the white stones. "Hey, hey!" Shindou protested, taking the other side of the board. "Those aren't just yours, you know. We have to nigiri!"

Touya smiled innocently at him. "What? Just let me be white, just to start. The first time _I_ ever kissed someone, I got a white flower first. And I was only _five_."

"Your mother doesn't count," Shindou grumbled, scowling.

Touya just smiled serenely, though, knowing that would annoy Shindou most of all. Somehow, playing go while fighting had gotten to be fun. 


End file.
